James and Lily:Adamasunconquerable
by Lillikins
Summary: We are only as weak as were are divided and as strong as we are united, is a term James and Lily literally come to realise in thier seventh year at Hogwarts as they begin a fight against Voldemortand and his supporters which lasts the rest of thier lives.
1. New Beginnings

On the morning of September the 1st an intelligent and intriguing young girl lay in bed, her head completely hidden from view under a mass of pillows. Sunlight squeezed its way into the otherwise dark room through small gaps in the curtains. There was silence: bar the girl's muffled breathing until…

"Get up! You are going to be late!" a voice cried wrenching open the curtains and spilling forth light. Suddenly a frenzied head of dark red curly hair appeared from under the pillows.

"Oh no," she said catching sight of the time.

Lily Evans leapt out of bed, running for the shower. When she returned refreshed she slipped into a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. Lily left her ringlets to hang loosely around her face and smiled at her refection in the mirror. Lily turned to see her trunk, at the foot of her bed. It was packed ready for her seventh, and last, year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Throwing a few last minute things into her trunk Lily Apparated into the kitchen with a _'pop!'_

Her sister Petunia shrieked as Lily appeared beside her at the kitchen table out of nowhere.

"Lily!" her mother warned. "What have we said about Apparating? You know it freaks your sister out." Her mother brought over her breakfast. Lily's 'going to school' breakfast consisted of two poached eggs on toast covered with melted cheese.

"Sorry Mum," Lily guiltily began to eat her breakfast. She knew how hard it was for her mother to have her two only daughters at each other's throats all the time and Lily felt bad for escalating the problem.

Lily arrived at King's Cross station just in time to pass through the barriers between Platforms Nine and Ten and cross magically onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"Be good," her mother kissed her goodbye.

"As if I'd be anything but!" Lily exclaimed. "Say goodbye to Petunia for me won't you." Petunia had conveniently chosen to remain in the car.

"I will-just make me proud my little Head Girl," her mother beamed, tightly hugging her. Lily always cherished these last few moments she had with her mother.

"I will, I promise!" Lily called running after the departing train. "Bye Mum!" Lily yelled as the train slowly left the platform.

Once on the train Lily was immediately immersed in chatter and 'return to school' hysterics. Lily smiled to herself and made her way to the Head's compartment wondering who was Hogwart's Head Boy. She hoped it was Remus Lupin who had been her fellow Gryffindor prefect. Lily entered the compartment to see another Gryffindor get to his feet.

"Nice Evans." James Potter smirked, looking her up and down.

"Very funny." she said crossing her arms. "Where's Remus?"

James Potter stood before her in jeans and a fitted polo shirt, his hair ruffed up and his hazel eyes smiling.

"No joke Evans." he retorted, grinning as her jaw dropped.

"No way. Dumbledore must have had one too many Pina Coladas when he was in the South Pacific."

James laughed. "Look at it this way. Now you have a legitimate reason to always be around me."

Lily rolled her eyes. Head Boy or not he was still the same arrogant, cocky full of himself James Potter who she had hated with a passion since the start of school. True he had stopped hexing people in the hall but he was still that boy that levitated Severus Snape by the lake.

"Don't make me Hex you Potter," she warned tiredly. "C'mon let's go meet the Prefects."

They exited and walked to the next compartment in which the Prefects all waited for their instructions.

"Welcome back to all of you." Lily began once everyone was comfortable. "I'll try and make this short as I know you all have better places to be right now. Just a few start of term things. Potter will hand out your new passwords to your common rooms and the prefect's bathrooms etc. Make sure to notify all in your house. Fifth years don't forget that at the end of the feast you must escort the first years to their house common rooms. And finally could you all put your names down for a night to patrol." Lily finished and lay down a roster.

What should have taken a few minutes took fifteen as people attempted to work around conflicting schedules.

"Okay." Lily pronounced once it was finished. "Unless Potter has anything to say you can go."

James shook his head and the prefects bustled out. He stayed behind while Lily collected her papers.

"You can leave Potter I don't need an escort." she grumbled impatiently.

"And miss a chance to watch you in those jeans?" he scoffed. "I-don't-think-so!"

Lily's bright green eyes looked at him dangerously, "You are so immature!" Lily interjected, passing him and leaving the compartment. James grinned.

"Any time Evans!" he called as she slammed the compartment door shut. He leant so as to watch her sashay down the aisle. Then he banged his head against the wall. What made him so defensive and such a smart arse around her?

There was something about Lily Evans that made him almost loose his cool; he wanted to impress her above anything else.

Finally, James left the compartment looking for his friends. He had made a vow on the holidays that this year he would go out with Lily Evans, the girl who had persistently occupied his heart since fifth year. Unlike a similar vow he had made every other year this year was going to be different; he was Head Boy.

James found his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sitting in the last compartment. When he came to the door he also noticed Lily sitting there with her best friends Felicity Randleman, Hannah O'Reilly and Carol Austin. He smiled and entered the compartment.

"Prongs!" James's best friend Sirius Black boomed. Like James he was handsome but had his black hair longer, and daring gray eyes. Sirius lived with James after leaving his prejudicial pure blood home in their sixth year. Sirius was what you could call a 'ladies man.' However Sirius was (most of the time) oblivious to the many girls gushing after him; tending to be exclusively concerned with his mates. He possessed enough charm to woo himself out of detention with McGonagull once a week.

Sirius was immersed in a game of Exploding Snap with Remus Lupin who had scraggly brown hair and deep brown eyes. Unlike his two 'to die for' friends, he was the reasonable and sensitive one of the group. This got him just as many looks as did James' Quidditch skills and Sirius' smile.

"Hey Marauders," James sat in a seat by the window opposite Lily. Once settled her intently watched her. She had not noted his presence and was immersed in a conversation with Felicity Randleman; who like Lily had ringlets, but blonde hair and blue eyes. She too like Lily had an animated face when she talked which intrigued James.

He watched as Lily recounted her summer; her green eyes lighting up her entire face. He wished she would talk to him like that. Instead they generally flashed angrily as she called him a prat or likewise.

"So Prongs, what have we got planned for the first day?" Sirius queried, a grin on his face. Ever since their second year the four _'marauders'_ had devised a prank for the start of term.

"Sirius you can't seriously ask James to participate!" Lily interrupted suddenly. Sirius eyed her. "He's Head Boy!"

"Ah she acknowledges my presence!" James called out grinning. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh excuse me please let me start to stammer because I am in your presence. Oh James Potter you are my hero." Lily fawned, fanning away a pretence heat.

"Oh please do. It would be such a refreshing relief from all the ladies who follow _moi_." Sirius boasted. "And you're oh so right," Sirius eyed James in a mock sternness. "James is Head Boy he is not to be gallivanting around with such miscreants."

James just laughed, "Yes Padfoot it would be very-" he looked at Lily, "reckless and irresponsible of me to partake in such silliness." he finished mimicking Lily, who rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. Sirius just laughed.

"We won't succeed without him. Sirius is terrible at Transfiguration Lily. Just think of what could happen," Remus joked, looking up from the game and laughing.

"You'll be saving all of Hogwart's from death and destruction!" Peter Pettigrew a small chubby boy with watery eyes exclaimed. Peter was the weak link of the group possessing neither real talent nor personality.

"She'll be saving James from detention!" Hannah O'Reilly protested flicking her long silky brown hair over her shoulder. Hannah was in a sense beautiful; she had the perfect face, body and personality.

"Mmmn now this saving would it involve touching? Maybe even a date perhaps?" James mused. Lily swept a sideways glance at Felicity who giggled and Lily waved her wand.

"_Scourgify!_" Pink soapsuds spewed forth from James' mouth.

"Wawasatvor?" he asked through bubbles. Lily frowned at him.

"Sorry Potter I didn't quite get that?" Lily performed the counter-curse.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed.

"Well honestly Potter, when filth stops coming out of your mouth I will not have to curse you." The girls giggled.

James was restricted from retaliating when the lunch lady came past with her trolley of goods. The eight of them loaded up on sweets and sat in silence for a few moments as they ate.

"So James, you're our new Head Boy. Who'd have thought?" Hannah noted, wistfully opening a Chocolate Frog.

"It would appear so wouldn't it Hannah," he said sarcastingly. Sirius laughed.

"Perhaps Dumbledore is delusional." Carol remarked. "We all thought it would be Remus,"

"Yeah well he wasn't good looking enough." Sirius proclaimed with a grin.

"Sirius! You are so superficial!" Hannah exclaimed looking at him with immense dislike, "Remus is responsible!"

"Are you saying I'm not?" James interrupted. All four girls looked at him pointedly as if to say_ 'was that a serious question?' _"Maybe not." He said quietly.

"Look at it this way how many hot girls here are going to be breaking every rule they can just to get noticed by James-" Sirius stopped himself. "Actually you could be a bad influence on them!"

"Oh we'd hate for James to be a bad influence." Remus grinned and the Marauders began to laugh.

"Mmmn so you and Lily will be spending a lot of time together." Felicity said at James, trying to steer the conversation so the girls were involved. .

"He'll be dead by the end of the week," Hannah muttered and they all laughed.

"Or she'll be ridiculously in love." Sirius winked at James and pinched his cheeks. "Who could possibly resist this cute little boy?" he mimicked Mrs. Potter's voice,

"Thanks Mum." James muttered sarcastingly, as the door of the compartment opened and standing in the door way was Ravenclaw Chad Gehrig.

Lily immediately felt Felicity whimper. Chad Gehrig was one of the best looking guys in the year. He had wavy blonde hair, sparkling eyes and was Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain. Lily had also run into him at Diagon Alley and the two had chatted for-what had seemed to Felicity who was waiting at Flourish and Blotts-ages.

"Hey Lily!"

"Hi Chad!" she replied. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"Great, I'm sorry you didn't make it to my family's dinner. I missed you there." Lily grinned feeling Felicity going all fluttery beside her.

"I'm sorry too! It was my Dad's birthday so we were at the Club. Maybe next time?"

Chad smiled in return. "Sure thing. That's if I invite you," he teased. "Well I best be going back to my compartment-just wanted to see how you were." he said sheepishly.

"Cya later!"

The moment Chad closed the compartment door the girls were all over her in giggles.

"I can't believe Chad Gehrig talks to you!" Carol squealed.

Felicity flushed. "He is so divine Lily." She said dramatically.

"He just came to ask how she was," growled Sirius angrily as the girls got all excited.

"He didn't just come to ask how she was! He obviously came to flirt!" Carol squealed again.

"What are you talking about it was an innocent conversation," James justified. There was a dull ache in his stomach as he saw Lily blush at the attention.

"Yeah Potter is right. It was really just a simple innocent conversation." She said looking to James confused. He had looked so hurt when Chad had came in. She wondered if his claims to like her were in fact not entirely baseless but real.

Before she could delve into it any deeper the train began to slow down. They were almost at Hogwarts.

"We should get into our robes." Lily noted and they all frantically changed while the boys were out of the compartment.

When they reached Hogsmeade it was raining and the students hurried into horseless carriages. Lily, Hannah, Felicity and Carol climbed into one and settled themselves as the carriages took them to Hogwarts.

"I have to ask." Hannah piped up after a few minutes. "What is with you and Potter?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Oh c'mon Lils we all saw his face when Chad arrived. It was like someone had said Christmas was cancelled."

"So?"

"So go out with him!" Carol chirped excitedly.

"With James Potter? I know you're not meaning the arrogant, senseless, 'look at me' James Potter?" Lily laughed.

"He's crazy for you," Felicity insisted.

"Oh come off it! He's crazy about an illusion he has of me. He doesn't even know me." Lily was getting annoyed with her friends.

"Admit it though Lils you flirted with him a little today." Hannah nudged her. Lily sighed.

"Okay-maybe. But only a little!" But her attempts to redeem herself were drowned in giggles and squeals from the girls.


	2. Start of Term Feast

When they arrived in the Great Hall they were positively drenched. Lily winced at the thought of the first years having to cross the lake in this weather.

"Oh look at my hair!" Lily whimpered. "My first night as Head Girl and it's going to be all fuzzy."

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Felicity brought out her wand, "_Loreto!_" she said and Lily's hair was immediately dry and set in perfect shiny curls.

"Thanks Flick." Lily thanked grinning.

Felicity shrugged as they set themselves down at the Gryffindor Table, "well it happens every year." She said laughing.

Lily felt a warm body slide in to the seat next to her and turned to see James leaning on the table grinning at her.

"Hello my future wife," he said gleefully.

"Humph, over my dead body Potter. I'd rather be with Sirius over you."

"Score," Sirius called from across the table where he and Remus had slipped in between Hannah and Carol. Lily laughed. "I'll be seeing you in the broom closest." Sirius coyly winked at her.

Everyone laughed. Sirius was notorious for taking his future something's into the broom closet in the Entrance Hall of the castle for a little one on one.

"Looking forward to it," Lily said sarcastingly as the first years entered and the Hall was silenced.

The Sorting took at least half an hour and after Zabini, Kara was made a Ravenclaw Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of them.

"I have only one thing to say, Let's eat!"

"Amen!" Sirius saluted Dumbledore with his fork. The golden plates in front of them filled with food and they stacked their plates high with food.

"So Lily how was our darling Petunia this summer?" Remus asked jokingly during dinner. Lily looked at him scornfully. He along with her friends understood her situation at home with her sister.

"Oh god Remus I can't believe I haven't mentioned this! She's engaged!" The other seven stopped eating.

"What!" Hannah spluttered, "Engaged?"

"Yes, engaged! To a horrid man by the name of Vernon. Nearly passed out when I levitated the salt to him during dinner."

They all laughed at her. "What is he like?" asked Remus. He was the closest to Lily when it came to the Marauders.

"He's a male form of Petunia, thinks I'm a freak. They're a very good match actually." She helped herself to a slice of choc mint cheesecake.

"You're so lucky to be of age," Felicity groaned to her, "If I'd been allowed. I would have turned his hair purple of something."

Lily giggled, "Tried, Mum forbid it before I met him." The others roared with laughter.

Before too long the feast was over and Dumbledore after a few notices to the first years about the Forbidden Forest, Quidditch tryouts and magic in the corridors, bade them good night. James got up ready to leave the Hall.

"Hey Potter." Lily called out. He turned and put a hand to his ear. "Stop fooling around we have a meeting with Dumbledore remember." James felt his eyes open wide and Lily rolled her eyes. "Tell me I'm not going to have to remind you of every scheduled meeting this year," she whined.

"Of course not my love," he said grinning as they walked to the teacher's table at the end of the Hall.

"Don't call me that!" Lily whispered furiously as they reached Dumbledore.

"Welcome back!" he said smiling.

"Good summer Professor?" James asked. Dumbledore nodded, his periwinkle blue eyes twinkling.

"As always."

"Impressive tan, I'm jealous." James addressed Dumbledore with familiarality.

"Potter I'm sure Dumbledore has much to say to us about our duties." Lily exasperated. Dumbledore smiled.

"As Miss Evans has so politely pointed out Master Potter there are indeed a few things I need to discuss with you. Firstly I understand you have already worked out a patrol schedule," the two nodded, "Good then the next thing I need to address is the Head's Room. It is located by the statue of Marissa Boldwick on the fifth floor. The password is Collywobbles. That is where the two of you will reside this year. Your things will already be there. We will meet every Sunday at three for a Head's meeting, and with that said I am sure you will want to head to your rooms." He finished dismissing them.

They walked back to the Common Room together hoping to see their friends before checking out the Head's Room. The silence between them was neither uncomfortable nor awkward. It was relaxed, so relaxing Lily felt like leaning upon James and snuggling into his chest. She almost stopped mid step when the thought entered her head and she tried to erase it as quickly as possible.

The Common Room was filled with noise and chatter when they entered.

"It's the golden couple!" Sirius cheered when they entered. Their friends were seated on squashy couches by the fire.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Hannah called an arm around Sirius, the two then bowed in their wake.

"Oh would you give it a rest!" Lily said trying not to smile. She was finding it harder to get angry with the constant, obvious match making efforts of her friends.

"Yeah guys it's getting old. Clearly she prefers to be referred to as my missus." James only just ducked as Lily sent him the Conjunctivitis Curse.

"If by some unexplainable twist of fate we actually happened to find ourselves as the last two people on earth and were forced to marry simply for pro creation you could never call me that!" Lily exclaimed. James just grinned.

"I think she likes me," he swooned sitting with Sirius on an armchair by the fire. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to check out the Head's Room before our patrol," she said tiredly and left the others.

"She loves me," James grinned. Hannah rolled her eyes at him.

"James you have been nothing but a pain in the arse to her today. You will not get her by insulting her."

"No, you get her by wooing her into a broom closet," Sirius sat back with his arms resting behind his head. Hannah hit him with a huge cushion, "Oh you loved it," he said sending her a kiss.

"Sirius we are not talking about our failed relationship here. If we were, we'd be discussing your impotency and lack of ability to keep up with me! We're discussing what James should do with Lily."

"Impotency!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Padfoot enough!" James interrupted, "You and Hannah can battle this out later."

"Look it's simple. All you have to do is just get to know her. Show her you can be sensitive."

"Riiiiggghhht. And how would I do that?"

"Ask her questions and listen to what she has to say."

"That's easy! Even you could do that." James said turning to Sirius.

Sirius snuffed a laugh, "It's just a girl James." James hit him over the back of the head and stood up to go to the Head's Room.

"She's the one Sirius, the one." He said bading them all good night.

When James entered the Head's Room his jaw dropped. It was magnificent. There was on one wall, a large roaring fire, armchairs and a couch so luxurious it made the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room look like tatty second hand furniture. There were desks on the other wall and two doors on the wall opposite him. He walked to them and saw one had a golden plaque and _Lily Marie Evans, Head Gir_l engraved into it. Just as he smiled to himself Lily opened her door and ran straight into him.

"Sorry," she began and then stopped herself, "What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"Marie?" he innocently raised his eyebrows and she hit him playfully.

"Shut up Potter. C'mon we have patrol." She strode past him to their portrait hole.

"Sure thing-Marie," again James dodged a jet of light Lily sent over her shoulder at him. "Whoa," he whispered to himself, "So fiery."


	3. She called me James!

Lily yawned. The two had been traipsing back and forth down their corridor for a good hour now and had caught no one out of bed. The better part of it had been in silence.

"So Evans," James said leaning against the corridor wall, looking down at her. He looked so enticing at that moment that Lily found years of hostility towards him melting away. "What are you going to do when you get out of this place?" he asked.

Lily blushed, "I was thinking of staying a Hogwarts."

"What an earth for!" James exclaimed as if she was crazy.

"To teach," she said quietly, "I know it's not as dangerous and exciting as being an Auror," she said sarcastingly. Everyone knew James dream was to be an Auror like his parents were, "but it's what I want to do." James smiled at her.

"I think that's awesome. My future children can learn off you," Lily grinned, "Well our future children."

Lily sighed, "You see Potter you nearly had a nice comment but you chose to crash and burn."

James laughed, "It's my nature Evans." He said holding his arms wide helplessly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"C'mon let's head to bed there's no point in staying here for another ten minutes," she yawned, "I'm so tired."

"Don't need to be carried romantically into bed or anything?" James asked as they walked back. Lily looked at him painfully as they reached their portrait hole and climbed through.

"James, why can't you just be yourself for once?" she sighed throwing her arms in the air and going into her room with out saying good night. James jumped when she slammed the door but was more taken back by the fact that for the first time in their life she had called him James. Seconds later Lily wrenched open her door again.

"Why can't you just be real? I don't even know who you are behind all the smart Alec comments and sarcasm!" she erupted.

James just stared at her bewildered, "You called me James."

Lily opened her mouth expecting to have to retaliate, and closed it again in wonder.

"I can't believe you called me James." He was still shaking his head.

Lily leaned up against her door way as he turned, hypnotized, and went to his enter his room.

"Hey James," she began softy and he looked up at her. "Good night," she said smiling.

James placed a hand on his doorknob and smiled to himself. Then he looked to her.

"Night." he said still dazed.

Lily's smile widened and she shut her door and leaned up against it. What had preempted that out burst she had no idea; but the image of James Potter stunned with disbelief at her merely murmuring his name was in her mind. Lily felt a warmth rush over her and she happily changed into her pajamas and hopped into her queen size bed.

James lay in the next room staring at the roof. _I can't believe she called me James! _ He thought to himself again.

"All these years she's called me Potter. Maybe she does like me." he whispered to himself and turned his head to look out at the starry night. He didn't want to get his hopes up but finally he had received a true smile from Lily; and he blamed it happily for the reason he lay in bed knowing sleep would be impossible.

Lily lay in a similar predicament. James' face running through her mind constantly. She had seen him vulnerable finally. After all these years that was the one thing she had wanted from him. She had wanted to see James naked to all his hang-ups and personality. She wanted the _real _James Potter. Funny thing was that after only a minute of seeing his vulnerability; sarcastic, arrogant, 'look at me' James Potter didn't seem so unattractive anymore.

The next morning Lily rose and got ready for the first day back at school. As she dressed she smiled thinking that James would be dressing in the next room.

When she was ready she went into James' room to ask him if he wanted to walk down to the Hall for breakfast with her. Surprisingly the room was empty. Lily frowned then remembered it was first day of school and he would be in the Hall setting up the start of term prank. She turned to leave and noticed a book open on James bed.

Knowing it was snooping Lily stepped over to the bed and picked up the book, it was James diary. The pages were blank; Lily brought out her wand and said.

"James Potter,"

James handwriting appeared on the page: _Lily Evans is not permitted to read this by Mr. Potter, however you may read his last entry as he was mighty pleased with you. _

James diary entry appeared on the page.

_I can't believe it! Lily called my James! I keep sitting here and running the moment over and over in my head. She was mad but she's beautiful when she's mad; come to think of it she's beautiful anytime. I wonder if this means she likes me? Don't want to get my hopes up as do not want to 'crash and burn'. Can't figure out how to make her like me, or be likeable for her-I love her so much. Even Sirius can't help with this! I wish she would fall in love with me._

_I can't believe she called me James! _

Lily laughed happily when she finished the entry and placed the diary back on the bed. Then she headed down to breakfast. She'd never known James had been that smitten with her, or that his affection was actually true affection and that he didn't just love her because she was a challenge.

When she entered the Great Hall she came upon a scene of pure catastrophe. People were attempting to sit on chairs, which at the very moment the person was about to sit down slid out from under them; leaving them flat on their bottom on the floor. The dishes and spoons were magically dancing the tango with each other on the table and members of various houses were running around the Hall chased by fist waving knives and forks. Teachers were also running all over the hall throwing spells at the cutlery, crockery and chairs.

The Marauders and their fellow Gryffindors were seated at their table howling with laughter. Lily walked up to them and put her hands on their hips.

"Good Morning sunshine!" Hannah called out between giggles. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all gave her triumphant grins.

"So, couldn't help ourselves could we?" she asked eyebrows raised.

Sirius laughed as a fork lodged itself in their hated Potions teacher Professor Slughorn's leg, "C'mon Lily it's our last year. What did you honestly expect?"

Lily looked to James who grinned even widely at her. "What did you guys do?" she exasperated.

"Charmed the knives and forks to believe they were angry tribesman and charmed the dishes and spoons into thinking they were world class ball room dancers. The chairs are a secret." Peter explained trying to suppress as laugh.

"Put it right," she commanded to the Marauders as a spoon dipped it's dancing partner, a plate, in front of her. They scowled at her. "C'mon don't make me take points of Gryffindor."

Reluctantly they waved their wands whispering incantations and the chaos stopped. People stopped running and were left breathlessly heaving all over the hall. Cutlery, crockery and chairs the like all came to a stand still and with a wave of her wand McGonagull had the Hall look decent again.

"Have a seat Lillikins," Felicity patted the seat beside her. Lily looked at it warily and then sat down between Felicity and James. Their breakfasts magically appeared and the boys dug in as if nothing happened. People all over were cautiously sitting down and staring at their plates in wonder.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have laughed it you weren't Head Girl." James teased her.

"You're Head Boy and you let it happen!" Lily exclaimed.

"Head Boy second Evans! Marauder first!" Remus piped up. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you're a prefect! You boys are bad influences!" she exclaimed, "Even if you are funny." Lily added quietly. James put an arm around her.

"Ah men she accepts us!" he announced giving her a tight squeeze. Lily squirmed her way out his grasp.

"Honestly trying to eat my breakfast here." Hannah said rolling her eyes, "Flirt with her somewhere else Potter."

Lily felt herself go red. James who had been looking at her noticed. He also noticed her increased interest in her porridge. He smiled to himself again. For once she hadn't shot back with a remark to a comment involving a romantic link between the two of them. Content James went back to his toast, chewing thoughtfully.

"Man you're ugly when you concentrate," Sirius remarked looking at him. The others laughed.

"Man you're ugly full stop," James retaliated throwing a crust at him. Sirius threw one back. "Oh its on," James challenged.

Before they knew it the girls were in the middle of a raging food fight.

"Guys! Stop!" they shrieked hiding under their cloaks. Somehow Lily whipped out her wand

"_Ricktusempra_!" Lily called out and Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were reduced to giggling bodies rolling on the floor.

"Evans! The tickling charm how could you!" Sirius said between laughs.

"Stop it, it's not funny!" James called out but Lily and the other girls laughed.

"This isn't ma-TURE!" Remus yelled with a jolt of laughter.

"Oh but neither is throwing food," Hannah said giggling and raising her feet so Remus didn't hit them as he squirmed. The girls looked to each other and went to finish their breakfasts. They ate the rest sitting placidly while the boys rolled below them. When the post arrived they looked down to the ground.

"Think we should help them?" Lily asked screwing up her nose. Carol nodded.

"McGonagull might take points off." She said laughing. Lily flicked her wand and a few moments later the boys returned to their seats.

"Learnt your lesson?" Lily asked as hundreds of owls swooped down on the tables with letters, packages and newspapers.

"You wait Evans we'll get you back three fold." Sirius threatened.

"Good luck Sirius. She's the smartest witch at this school, and we're consequently all behind her you won't be doing anything." Hannah said opening the mail a small barn owl had brought her.

"Oh you just wait Hannah O'Reilly Sirius Black has your number." Sirius said.

"Funny that, you said you lost it," Hannah said teasingly, "That's the second time you've brought up our little fluctuation this year, not reminiscing are you?"

"Reminiscing? Oh Sirius if we get caught, Oh Sirius don't do that, Oh Sirius I love you." Sirius goaded leaning over the table to her. "Yeah it was really hot," he said sarcastingly.

The other's laughed as Hannah leaned over and slapped his forehead.

"That would have to be the only thing that happened the whole time we were-" Sirius shielded himself from another blow.

When the post had finished the teachers handed out their timetables and breakfast was over. The group walked back Gryffindor Tower.

"Argh, we have Arithmacy first," Hannah whined looking at Lily's timetable.

"See if you had of just kept doing Muggle Studies this wouldn't be a problem." James pointed at her knowingly.

"Muggle Studies? Lily and I are Muggles what could we possibly learn?"

"How to treat your superiors perhaps," Sirius said ducking a punch this time.

"Sirius Black I swear before the end of the year is out I will put bricks on your feet and throw you into the lake to the mercy of the Giant Squid."

Lily laughed as they split to grab their books. They all left the Common Room together and headed to their classes. Hannah, Felicity and Lily said goodbye to the others at the Charms corridor.

"See you my sweet," Sirius said putting a cheek out to be kissed by Hannah.

"You'll be seeing red in a moment." Hannah threatened out of the corner of her mouth. James came up behind her as the others walked past.

"See you at lunch," he whispered, "Lily."

Lily turned to look at him, but he had walked off and looked back only once to see her standing there a look of bewilderment on her face. When he was out of sight Lily's face broke into a grin and she followed Hannah and Felicity.

"What was that about?" Felicity asked. Lily just looked to her.

"Yeah what is that grin for?" Hannah asked elbowing her.

"James just called me Lily." She twirled herself happily.

"You just called him James!" the other two exclaimed.

"Oh Lily," Felicity moaned, "You named the puppy."

"I what?"

"You named the puppy, you've become informal with him, you're on a first name basis!" Felicity said excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes as they walked into their class and took seats to the side of the room. "I can't believe you called him James!" Felicity went on.

"I called him it last night, when I was angry at him it sort of slipped out. He was dumbfounded and then this morning…" Lily trailed off not knowing whether to go into the part about the diary.

"What?" Hannah asked seriously.

And so Lily told them about James utter disbelief the night before and his diary entry. The girls gushed in all the right places.

"See Lily what have we been telling you for the past year! James Potter is a changed man in the name of love!" Felicity squealed receiving an angry stare from their teacher. They settled down with their work after that.

Half way through the lesson Hannah whispered quietly to Lily, "You've fallen for him haven't you."

Lily tensed up feeling suddenly defensive, "I don't know, I think so-" she stammered back waiting for Felicity and Hannah to swoon over her. But they simply smiled.

"That's cool Lil," they said appreciatory, "really cool." Lily smiled at them gratefully; Arithmacy was somehow so much more enjoyable when she was happy.

Their next class was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and McGonagull. When they entered Chad Gehrig waved to them. Lily gave him a smile and a small wave whereas Felicity gave him an ecstatic wave.

The room was much like a lecture theatre set in a semi circle with rows and different levels. At one end two great oak doors opened out to the corridor while at the other was a large blackboard behind the teacher's desk.

"We'll be mopping up her drool next," Hannah muttered as they slid into seats, half way down the room and in the row in front of the Marauders. Lily laughed and McGonagull who when they had entered was nowhere to be seen, bustled through the doors her wispy hair coming out of her bun at all angles.

"Those Slytherins!" she was cursing.

"Oh I agree Professor dreadful lot," Sirius piped up.

"Sirius Black I am not in the mood for any of your shenanigans after this morning!" McGonagull snapped back, raising her wand and flicking it at the board. Chalked writing immediately appeared detailing the theory for their class.

"What ever do you mean Professor?" James asked innocently.

"Don't think for one second that you were going to get away with what happened at breakfast this morning!"

Sirius opened his eyes disgusted, "Professor, how could you accuse us of such an uproar!"

Professor McGonagull pursed her lips; "You got one of the top marks in charms last year Black! You will serve detention tonight." she said and James and the others laughed. "Don't think you're getting out of it Potter. You, Remus and Peter will also be joining him!" she said then instructed them to copy what was on the board.

"Now this year we will be attempting human transfigurations in preparation for your NEWTs a the end of the year. We will begin by transfiguring others into similar organisms such as mammals." McGonagull said raising her wand and transfiguring Sirius into a pig.

"Oh the likeness," Hannah whispered to Lily who snuffed a laugh as McGonagull transfigured Sirius back. McGonagull then instructed them to split into pairs and attempt to transfigure their partners into mammals.

The class was a dismal one; the only people able to reach a full transfiguration were the Marauders and Lily. Twice Hannah transfigured Lily into something crossed with a horse and a tiger. The only highlight being when Remus transfigured James into a beautiful stag and Sirius was transfigured by Peter into a large black dog and the two chased each other around the room, daring to bound over McGonagull's desk.

The minutes dragged on until the class finished and McGonagull dismissed them with a mountain of homework. As the girls left with the Marauders McGonagull called out to them giving them their instructions for their detentions.

"Next time you pull a stunt like this morning boys, don't make it half obvious and prey on everyone but the Gryffindor table." she sighed but James caught her giving them the smallest of smiles.

"Already done Professor!" Sirius said saluting her. "I can't believe she gave us all detentions tonight!" Sirius exclaimed once they were in the corridor.

"Well you guys did deserve it," Felicity pointed out, "The Hall was pretty chaotic this morning."

"First day as Head Boy and you've already got a detention, that's got to be a record," Peter started laughing at James.

"A record? More like your record Wormtail, you're first detention isn't it?"

"Oh a virgin now, a grown man he will be tonight." Remus piped up laughing.

"Always able to wriggled my way out," Peter boasted proudly.

"That's why we call you Wormtail," James said laughing.

Unlike breakfast, lunch was far more uneventful. The enchanted ceiling showed that outside the weather was as dismal as the night before with rain and clouds rumbling overhead as they ate a cooked lunch.

During their break Felicity, Carol and Hannah spent their time discussing who had literally magically changed looks wise over the summer break, with minimal input from Lily who was pouring over the Charms homework Flitwick had set them over the holidays.

"You didn't honestly do that?" James asked her leaning over her shoulder. Lily turned to him shocked.

"Of course I did! James this year we have our NEWTs they determine our future career choices." There was a loud clang as Sirius dropped his cutlery.

"Huh?" Lily and James looked at him confused. "Evans you just called James…James!" he spluttered.

"Well noted Sirius," said Hannah sarcastingly, "Cleary old news," she said waving a hand at him.

"What is this world coming to!" Sirius exclaimed. "McGonagull giving us detention. Evans and Prongs on first name basis! This place is going to the dogs!" he finished as the others laughed at his melodramatic outburst.


	4. Stay with me Lily

"James?" Lily asked Friday night on patrol.

Their first week of seventh year had flown by with teetering, towering piles of homework and the Marauders relentless pranking; just last night they had swapped all of their belongings with the girls so that when they went to grab their pajamas they were faced with the Marauders nightclothes.

"Yes?" he asked turning to her from where he had been looking out of a window. Fresh from his latest detention, courtesy of his horrible Divination teacher Professor Shunpike, which involved three hours of scrubbing the trophies in the trophy room without magic, James had joined Lily on yet another patrol, with no culprits.

"Are you scared?"

He looked to her confused. "Of what?"

"Of what's going to happen to all of us when we leave next year? I mean, we've spent seven years protected at Hogwarts, while the wizarding world outside the walls of the castle have been fighting a war with Voldemort and his supporters."

"Well I have faith in my scrounging abilities," James said grinning, before realizing Lily was serious. "Aurors are some of the most highly trained wizards there are. I'll be learning from the best."

"But it's just not Aurors he attacks is it? It's ordinary wizards as well, and Muggles. No one is safe James, no matter what career we take we're going to be pulled into this one way or another. Some or all of us could be dead within months of finishing," Lily worried.

James stood in front of her, "No we won't Lily," he whispered, "Because we'll all be looking out for one another. Not our own personal interests."

Lily shuddered then feeling a cold chill run down her spine. She looked out at the grounds where James had been a few moments ago. There was glittering dew on the grass and the grounds were bathed in moonlight. She looked up at the waning moon and then back to the grounds. There was a movement in the Forbidden Forest and Lily pressed her nose to the glass of the windows to see better. She saw no less than ten figures emerge from the trees; all wearing cloaks of black and masks which revealed only their eyes. They held their wands out and fanned out across the lawn.

"James!" Lily gasped grasping his arm. James turned to look outside.

"What is it?" he asked yawning-stopping mid yawn when he saw the figures. "Death Eaters!" he exclaimed and Lily and he whipped out their wands.

"We have to go get McGonagull!" Lily insisted.

"There's no time!" James exclaimed as the figures headed for the front doors of the castle. They made a run for the closest staircase and thundered down it as fast as they could.

"James we can't possibly take on a dozen Death Eaters on our own!" Lily declared as they ran at full speed down the halls. They had made it to the Entrance Hall and were leaning against the walls of the hallway trying to conceal themselves.

"You're right," James reached reaching into his pocket.

He brought out what looked to be an old dusty mirror.

"Sirius Black," James said quietly into it. Lily looked astonished as the mirror swirled and Sirius' head appeared in place of James reflection.

"Prongs, what's going on? Had enough of married life with Evans?" he teased.

"This is serious Padfoot, we've got Death Eaters about to bust in here any moment, get McGonagull!" James whispered.

"Leave it to me," Sirius answered and James put the mirror away.

"If there's one thing about Padfoot, that makes him an honest man, it's that he can be serious when the time calls."

"James, what are we going to do?" Lily asked frightened as they heard footsteps outside the doors.

"Hold them off till McGonagull and Dumbledore arrive," he maintained moving towards her. James put one his hands gently on the nape of her neck so she looked at him. "Stay with me Lily." He pleaded.

Lily took in a deep breath, "I'm with you," she mouthed as they heard the doors burst open. Then with one last look at him she brought out her wand. They charged into the Hall and were met by four Death Eaters.

"Just who we were looking for," one Death Eater remarked.

"Oh yeah?" James asked, "What for?" he was twisting his wand in his hand readying himself.

"Why don't you ask your parents you'll be meeting them soon," one sneered.

"My parents?" James asked confused. The four raised their wands at James ignoring Lily, and taking advantage of his confusion yelled,

"_Stupefy_!" as Lily yelled "_Protego_!" pointing her wand at James.

Their stunning spells were repelled as Lily's protection charm covered James.

"_Immobilus_!" Lily shouted pointing at a random Death Eater who immediately froze in the spot, and then dodging a curse

Lily grasped James and pulled him out of the Entrance Hall as the other Death Eaters poured into the Hall.

"C'mon James it's just about six to one," she panted, dragging him up a hallway and a flight of stairs. "We're going to have to fight differently. We can't just duel them!" she added stopping James. There were no sounds coming up the corridor behind them. Lily turned to him, "it's too dangerous." James moved towards her so that they were within centimeters of each other.

Suddenly there came crash from downstairs. James and Lily turned sharply to look down the corridor. Sirius was backed up against the entrance to the corridor yelling incantations; he ducked as jets of light came his way, exploding holes into the wall behind him. Sirius then came flying down the corridor towards them.

"Run!" he bellowed and the three set off down the corridor dodging curses and jinxes. Lily and James needed no explanations they bolted with Sirius as three Death Eaters came sprinting up the corridor.

"_Trippenda_!" a Death Eater yelled and Lily tripped and fell flat on the floor.

"Lily!" James called desperately as she struggled to rise; he turned and raised his wand. Sirius cursed one of them and he fell over sprouting tentacles all over his face. The two remaining raised their wands towards Lily.

James in desperation roared, "_Protego_!" as the Death Eaters sent curses at Lily. James' shield was not strong enough.

Suddenly Lily began to emit sounds of immense pain as both of the Death Eaters, pointed their wands at her and said, "_Crucio_."

James raised his wand again and the Death Eaters stopped, "Stay where you are Potter. Move and we will curse her again." James felt himself boiling.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"You," they said robotically pointing their wands at him.

"Well you can't have him!" Sirius exploded stepping forward towards them.

"Sirius no!" James yelled as Sirius raised his wand. The Death Eater was to fast for him,

"_Stupefy_!" he cried and the Stunning Charm knocked out Sirius. He landed with a thud and the only sound in the corridor was Lily's sobs. James raised his wand feeling his anger rise.

"You foul-" he began but was cut off as Dumbledore arrived at the end of the corridor.

James felt relief pass over him, as the Death Eaters turned horrified to see Dumbledore standing in all his magnificence behind them. The two able bodied Death Eaters escaped through a tapestry to their left and left their companion who was still trashing on the ground the tentacles which had sprouted from his face were now attempting to strangle him. Dumbledore stunned the Death Eater and revived Sirius while James ran to Lily.

"Lily," he whispered pulling her into his arms. She opened her eyes vaguely looking at him.

"James?" she asked her voice faltering.

"It's okay I'm here," and she nodded her head. James lifted her up into his arms.

"I think you had better return to your dormitories, you have done more than enough." Dumbledore said putting up a hand to Sirius' attempts to argue. Dumbledore accompanied them down the corridor.

"Where's McGonagull?" Lily asked as they magically locked doors behind them.

"Fighting the Death Eaters in the Charms corridor," Dumbledore said, "all the teachers are, but they're spilt up." He pulled up a tapestry. "This tunnel will take you back to the portrait hole, stay in the Gryffindor Common Room until Professor McGonagull retrieves you," he bade them farewell sincerely.

"Good luck Professor." They called as they tapestry was closed behind them and they were immersed in darkness.

"_Lumos_," Sirius muttered igniting his wand tip. Lily shielded her eyes.

"Oww Sirius!" she said trying to get out of James' arms. Lily scrambled to the floor.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" James asked concerned. Lily looked at him scornfully.

"Yes Potter," she snapped and took out her wand. "C'mon, we should be with the Gryffindors." They walked through the passage and exited just opposite the Fat Lady.

"Codswallop," Sirius muttered as he escorted Lily and James into the portrait hole scanning the corridors and then entering himself.

The seventy or so Gryffindors looked up in fright as the three descended the stairs.

"Lily!" Hannah shrieked and the girls leapt onto her as if they'd never see her again.

"We were so worried!" Felicity cried. Lily was almost crying herself feeling so safe in her friend's arms. "When you didn't come back to the Gryffindor Tower we thought you had been hurt or something."

"And then Sirius wouldn't let us come with him when James called him on the mirror!" Carol interjected. "We tried so badly Lily."

James sat with Sirius, Remus and Peter in the corner.

"They wanted you!" Remus exclaimed. James nodded.

"They said I'd be meeting my parents soon, what can that mean? You don't think they're dead do you?" James asked and Sirius shook his head.

"We'd have heard, Grotcher would have been here already." Grotcher was the Potter's kindly old house elf.

"What can it mean then?" James questioned and the others shrugged, "Perhaps I should see Dumbledore when this has-"

James was interrupted as Professor McGonagull entered the portrait hole. "The disturbance in the school has been dealt with." she said as calm as ever. "You may now go back to your dorms. Rest assured I assure you the castle is safe." She finished dismissing the students. "Potter, Evans." She called to Lily and James. They walked to her tensely.

"What the two of you did back there was reckless, foolish and irresponsible. The sensible thing to do would have been to alert a teacher," Lily hung her head in shame and James opened his mouth to protest but McGonagull went on, "however the two of you showed immense courage and determination in keeping the Death Eaters at bay until teacher's could arrive, and showed great loyalty to both the school and Professor Dumbledore. That being said the Professor requests the two of you to meet with him Sunday afternoon."

Lily and James stood mortified to the spot not quite knowing whether they were in trouble or not.

"What does this mean Professor?" Lily asked finally.

"This means Miss Evans that you and Potter may return to your dorms safely, good night." McGonagull abruptly turned and left.

Lily turned to James; he looked as confused as she felt. "C'mon," he said to her, "Let's get some sleep."

They walked in silence to the Head's Room and Lily felt her bones and muscles began to ache after the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. They said goodnight at the doors of their rooms and then changing into their pajamas went to bed.

Lily lay for ages in her bed. She was unsettled having to turn light her candle every couple of minutes to check no one else was in her room, and inspect the grounds out her window. Finally she gave up and lighting her candle once again crept into James' room.

"James," she whispered her face illuminated by the candle, his barely visible.

"What is it Lily?" he asked sitting up.

"I can't sleep," she said uncomfortably, "I'm too scared to," she stammered not believing herself, here she was in her night gown telling James Potter of all people that she was scared.

"Come here," he whispered and she made her way to his bed. He opened the covers and she climbed in and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her in the warmest and most comforting arms Lily had ever been enwrapped in. Lily felt as if nothing could touch her, that nothing was real except the beating of her heart and James'.


	5. And Then She Kissed Him

When she awoke in the morning Lily rolled over to find an empty bed beside her. She sat up with a jolt and a piece of parchment came fluttering into her lap. Lily picked it up and studied the loopy handwriting she had seen only once before.

_Dear Lily,_

_We need to talk; I'm already down at breakfast. Didn't want to wake you!_

_Hope you slept well,_

_Love James._

Lily frowned…we need to talk? That sentence never, ever had a good meaning. It always ended in some kind of heartache. _But then again_, she said to herself, _he had said love James_. _Not from James or regards, but love! _Lily frowned as she trudged tiredly back to her room.

When she entered the Great Hall for breakfast Lily found most of the school chatting excitedly about the night before. Nearly ever pair of eyes in the Hall scanned her as she entered. Immediately the loud chatter was reduced to whispers. As she walked towards the Gryffindor table and past the other houses it surprised her how absurd the context was. The stories ranged from her and James fighting ten Death Eaters at the Ravenclaw table to fifty at the Hufflepuff table. That was after the two had had a romantic encounter (according the a fifth year Hufflepuff) after turning a statue into a Portkey and then consequently returning to the fight to resume defending Hogwarts.

Lily reached the Gryffindor table finally. She found James happily seated between Felicity and Carol. Sirius and Hannah were at each other's throats. Only Remus noticed her as she slid between him and Sirius.

"Morning Lily," he greeted quietly. Felicity looked up.

"Lily!" she said brightly, "Have a good sleep did we?" Lily looked to James who had looked at her for the first time. He smiled simply and went back to his conversation with Carol.

Disappointed Lily shrugged, "yeah it was good." She muttered pouring herself some pumpkin juice. When they'd finished their breakfast Felicity pulled out her timetable.

"What do we have today?" Lily asked drumming her fingernails on the table bored. James was still in conversation with Carol, Hannah and Sirius were still at it and Remus was now chatting animatedly to Peter.

"Nothing-didn't you know? We don't have classes today; it's Saturday. Even if we did there's no point with Flitwick in the hospital wing and most of the teachers having to have meetings with the Ministry." James said speaking to her for the first time.

"Oh," Lily pondered slowly.

Was it just she or was James acting weird around her? She couldn't think of anything that had happened; if you excluded the events of the previous night, to make him cold with her. Lily frowned wondering why it was bothering her so much. She was having trouble thinking with the noise in the Hall. Grumpily she got up and headed out of the Hall.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hannah said noticing her for the first time that morning.

Lily turned, "I'm going to get changed and then I think I'll take a walk around the lake."

"Fine! But help me with the Arithmacy stuff when you get back will you?"

"Sure," Lily said and with one last look at James she left the Hall.

"Must have something important on her mind," Carol wistfully watched Lily go.

"Why do you say that?" asked James trying to sound uninterested.

"That's where she goes to think when she's getting pulled in two directions in her mind." Carol said simply and James frowned.

After changing quickly in her bedroom Lily headed out into the brisk fall sunshine. The air was chilly and she hugged her jacket around her for warmth. There was no one else outside and she found the serene silencing relaxing. She found a spot to sit and stared blankly out at the water rippling.

"Lily?" a tentative voice asked. Lily looked up to see James standing his hands in his pockets, looking flushed having walked fast to catch up to her.

James studied Lily. She was curled into a ball and her hair was all bunched under her jumper, which made her, look positively cute.

"Yes?" she asked going to stand.

"Don't get up," he said holding a hand out. He sat beside her close enough that their arms touched.

"You said we needed to talk?" she asked shyly after a few moments of silence.

"Um yeah," James said looking to his feet. "Last night-" he began.

"Was crazy." Lily interrupted, "I mean I have no idea what compelled me to come into your room. I promise it wont-"

But James had cut her off, "Lily I wanted to talk about the Death Eaters at Hogwarts." Lily flushed red.

"Oh," she blushed, embarrassed. Then she smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked smiling too.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head and looking up at him. "You were so brave last night." she said finally.

"Brave? If you hadn't of cast that shield charm I would have been a goner."

"Well if you hadn't of stopped that Death Eater from using the Cruciatus curse by distracting him I would have been a goner." James smiled.

"Should we call it even?" he asked gently and Lily gave him a small smile in reply.

"What is it?" she asked James after a few more moments of silence at which he had taken the liberty to study her thoroughly.

"Just something about last night got me thinking-that's all."

"Which part?" she asked toying with the grass.

"The part where I asked you to be with me." He said quietly. Lily felt herself stiffen. "Lily I never expected; not in million years that the person I most wanted to go into battle with would be you and I never dreamed that you'd stand by me like-like a,"

"Like a what?" she asked tentatively.

"Like a friend Lily. Like a friend I've known and loved my whole life. Lily I think, well I never thought I'd say this but I think I'm falling in-"

Lily raised her hand to James mouth.

"Stop," she whispered feeling tears sting in her eyes.

Then she leant forward and kissed James softly on the lips. Never had she felt so much love, devotion and loyalty passing from one person to another as she did in that kiss. It made her heart dance for joy and made her never want to take herself away from that moment.

When they parted it was cold and Lily blushed. The sky was darkening and it looked like it may rain.

"Looks like rain," commented James vaguely.

"Yeah," Lily said swoonily standing up and dusting off her pants. James got up and they stood barely a foot apart from one another. Lily looked up at James and he raised his hand to brush the hair of her face. Lily stepped back before he could touch her.

"We should get back to the castle," she said and set off without waiting for him.

James stood stunned by the lake and after a few moments followed her. He didn't understand what had made her suddenly go cold. Was it a bad kiss? Was it too much too soon? After all she had kissed him. James felt his heart leap into his throat. _She kissed me!_ He thought to himself. Lily Potter had kissed him!

When James reached the castle he found Sirius, Remus and Peter in the common room. Sirius and Peter were lazing about while Remus was studying his Potions book.

"Hey Prongs where'd you run off to?" Sirius asked sitting up so James could sit down. James looked at him, "And why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" Sirius asked ludicrously.

James shrugged, "I kissed Lily," he said simply.

"What!" the other three exclaimed sitting up right. James looked around to see if anyone could hear them; then proceeded to tell the story in complete detail.

"And then you just left him!" Hannah exclaimed, "Girl what were you thinking?"

"I don't know okay. One moment I was all over him and then suddenly this sweet James appeared and tried to sweep the hair off my face and I freaked." Complained Lily, her chin resting on her curled up knees. The girls were in their dormitory all cuddled up on Felicity's bed.

"He loves you Lily!" Felicity said jumping up and down. "This is so awesome because you love him!"

"I don't love him!" Lily protested, "I just kissed him!"

Carol raised her eyebrows at Hannah and then at Lily, "Oh come off it. Don't try and fool us into thinking it was just a kiss." Lily sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I've ruined things now because I am such a chicken!"

"Relax Lillikins," Felicity soothed, "We all now Potter. Right now he will be jumping up and down with Sirius beside himself because he kissed you finally. He's crazy about you."

"I kissed her! I kissed her!" James chanted wriggling in his seat happily. The other three looked at him as if he were insane.

"That's wonderful Prongs!" Peter said excitedly.

"Yeah wonderful," Remus said sour fully, "But could you please bring back our too cool for school, collected Prongs so we can have a worthwhile conversation." James threw a cushion at him.

"C'mon guys the least you could do was be happy for me." James settled back into the couches, "I mean I've wanted this since the start of school. Remember our first transfiguration class and she was the only one who beat me changing her match into a needle. I knew she was the one for me." James said dramatically and the other's laughed at him.

"You're a hopeless case!" Sirius shook his head. "But on a personal note, what was she like on a scale of one to ten?"

"10!" Felicity shrieked, "But no one has ever scored a ten!"

"I know," Lily complained, "It was just perfect timing, technique everything. Even the perfect boy…" she said trailing off. Then she buried her face in her hands, "He is never ever going to speak to me ever again!" she said as the other girls chorused with words of sympathy.

"Come off it Prongs!" Remus exclaimed, "She'll speak to you again I promise!"

"Yeah why don't you just find her and talk to her, if you leave it it'll just get awkward and weird." Peter said. James looked up from where he had tried to suffocate himself.

"Go now!" Felicity said pushing Lily out of the dormitory.

"But what if-" Lily protested, digging her heels into the stone floor.

"GO!" the others shouted. Lily looked at the sorrowfully.

"Listen Lils, he's head over heels in love with you." Carol said softly. Lily then turned and ran down the stone steps as the dormitory door slammed shut behind her.

Lily and James both entered the deserted common room at the same time. They looked breathlessly across the breach at each other. Silence prevailed for a few moments as James stood in the doorway to the boy's dormitories and Lily stood at the doorway to the girls.

"Lily," "James," they both said at the same time.

"You go first," they said again in unison stepping forward a few steps. Then awkwardly they looked away from one another.

Lily fingered the couch in front of her while James leaned against the closest wall.

_Say something, anything_, Lily pleaded.

_You're a dick, you are a dick she is just a girl._ James thought frustrated.

Finally Lily broke the silence.

"James about before," she began and he looked to her. "You were right. Just these past couple of days I've felt like I have gained a friend." James merely nodded looking at her. He stared deep into her trusting eyes and saw she was neither angry nor sorry; she was looking at him in a way he had never seen before. Like she was falling in love.

"Lily is there something-" Lily knew what was he was going to say before it emerged from his mouth and interrupted him.

"Um actually James, I need to go. Transfiguration homework," she finished poorly. Lily then darted upstairs feeling her face burning with shame. He had given her the chance and she had choked.


	6. Dates To Hogsmeade

A/N Sorry this took so long guys!  My broadband was over it's download limit so I couldn't update! Sooooooooooo thank you for your reviews I'm so pleased and her is a chapter I think you will all like!

That night at dinner Lily played with her food watching as James joked with the Marauders and Hannah like nothing had happened between the two of them. He didn't look at her or acknowledge her stare in any way. Depressed she shoved a hunk of potato her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

James watched Lily out of the corner of his eye shoveling her food into her mouth absentmindedly. Why hadn't he been able to tell her then that he loved her? He could tell she was wishing him to. Why had he stupidly stood there, but then again why hadn't she said the same thing? Angered at her cowardice her ignored her. It wasn't like she didn't know his feelings towards her.

When dinner was over there was a large crowd in the Entrance Hall swarmed around the notice board.

"What is it?" Hannah asked as Sirius ducked up to the board pushing first and second years.

"Sirius apologize!" Lily growled helping the students off the floor.

"Sorry twerps," he apologized casually over his shoulder.

"Sirius!" Lily bellowed.

"Oh give it a rest Lils." James said coldly, standing next to Sirius and looking over his shoulder at the notice. Lily stood there stunned taken back by the cold and flat tone of his words.

"Hogsmeade next weekend!" Sirius exclaimed turning to James excitedly, "I've got all that money from my Uncle to spend at Zonko's!"

"I thought you were buying a house with that." Remus said coming over to them.

"He's going to buy a house worth of Zonko's." Hannah joked and James looked at her and laughed. He noticed Lily was still staring at him, a hurt look on her face. He also noticed every line of her perfect body trembling in his wake. He made to move to her but saw a Ravenclaw come up beside her.

"Hey Lily," a soft voice said. Lily pried her eyes off James to see Chad Gehrig standing beside her.

"Hey Chad!" Lily forced a smile; she could feel Felicity stiffen from even a foot away. "How are things?"

"Good, listen I was wondering if you might-I mean you don't have to if you don't want-it's just that I thought, well…"

"Yes?" Lily asked expectedly.

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily opened her eyes in surprise.

"You're asking me to Hogsmeade?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah," he said smiling, "Are you saying yes?" he asked shyly as Lily looked to James remembering his outburst before.

"Yeah I am." She answered returning his smile. Chad then bade her goodnight.

"Lily!" Felicity screeched once they were in the confines of the common room, "I cannot possibly believe that Chad Gehrig asked you to Hogsmeade!"

"I can't believe she said yes," Sirius sneered as the seven of them found seats around the fire. James was nowhere to be seen. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"He is kind of cute," she admitted blushing.

"He's also a Ravenclaw." Sirius interjected.

"What is your problem?" Lily rounded on Sirius angrily.

"James!" Sirius explained, "You kissed him this afternoon and now you're going out with Chad!"

"I-I," Lily gaped like a goldfish, "I'm not going out with Chad we're going to Hogsmeade! And James is the one who ignored me all evening and then gave me a blasting. So don't try and make me out to be the culprit here Sirius!"

"You're toying with him!" Sirius bellowed standing up. Lily stood up, drawing herself to her full height.

"Sirius Black I am not toying with James Potter! He's the one who has followed me relentlessly for seven years always asking me out and creating this infatuation because I've always said no!" Lily scolded.

"James loves you Lily!" Sirius blurted out, "He told us!" Then suddenly he covered his hands as if he had let a huge secret slip, "Oh no," he said slowly,

"H-he to-l-d you!" Lily stammered shocked. Remus hit Sirius with a menacing look. Lily looked to the two of them knowing they had not meant to tell her. Suddenly she turned on her heel and stormed out of the Common Room.

She stopped at the Portrait Hole and leant up against it trying to gather her thoughts. James had told Sirius he was in love with her! Something about the thought of James telling Sirius made it real made her heart leap to her throat and her stomach twirl in anticipation of stepping through the hole to where she knew he would be.

Suddenly without warning Lily fell through the portrait hole and fell backwards with a thud.

"Lily!" James exclaimed as she saw his concerned face looking at her upside down.

"James!" she said equally surprised scrambling to her feet, with his help.

"What were you doing?" he asked dusting off her robes.

"Thinking about-" but then Lily stopped herself. Sitting lazily in one of the arm chairs by the fire was Emily Johansson, a Gryffindor sixth year, "Emily!" Lily masked a smile.

"Oh hi Lily," Emily said turning back to the fire. Lily looked to James.

"What is she doing here?" she asked crossing her arms at him.

"Nothing, asked me to Hogsmeade so I let her come in by the fire and-"

"And what?" Lily asked as James ran a hand through his hair. Lily's jaw dropped as she noticed a purple bruise on his neck, "And what is that?" she hissed pushing it with her finger.

"Well that would be-"

But just what it would be Lily didn't find out as she walked straight to her room and slammed the door. James looked shocked and stared at her door for a few moments before shaking his head confused and returning to Emily.

That night on patrol the two barely spoke each fuming about the other's actions that day. As Lily looked out the window towards the lake she could not believe that it had been the same day that she had kissed James. So much had happened and that morning by the lake seemed a lifetime away.

James too stared at lake. He fingered his lips coherently deciding that Lily was a much better kisser than Emily, and relishing in the memory of the flutter he had felt in his stomach as she had pressed his soft lips to his.

"What are you doing?" Lily flatly interrupted his thought process. She was standing hands on hips looking at him staring out at the lake and fingering his lips. Embarrassed he put his hands in his pockets.

"N-nothing," he replied slipping on his words.

The following week flew past in a series of arguments between Lily and James who were still not talking to each other. Every time one of them tried to fill the void the other retaliated by not giving an inch to which point by the morning of Hogsmeade it was almost boiling over.

"Hannah could you ask James to pass the salt." Lily muttered at breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Sirius could you tell Lily to get it herself and stop being immature." James ripped back. Lily glared at him and he gave her a steely glance in return.

"I am not immature," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really,"

"Yes really."

"I'd beg to differ," James breathed and Lily rose out of her chair.

"I'm not the one who has tried to start a fight every day this week."

"Oh why don't you just kiss me and run off again," James goaded. Lily fumed,

"Why don't you go kiss someone else!" James now rose out of his chair.

"Lily that was-"

What it was no one found out as Chad Gehrig came up behind Lily and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear. Lily turned to him.

"Yeah let's go," she left with him letting Chad leave his arm around her waist. James sat down again his temper boiling.

"I don't know what she sees in him," he snapped.

"Well, he's good looking, smart, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and his parents are high up in the ministry. What's not to like?" Felicity dreamily watched Chad walk off with Lily.

"I'm good looking, smart, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and my parents are head of the Auror office, what's not to like about me!" James exclaimed.

"You forgot modest!" Hannah mumbled.

"Prongs let it be." Sirius interjected before James could retaliate, "It's simple-she's not worth it!" Hannah slapped him over the back of the head.

"Well if James hadn't of kissed that horrible Emily girl-oh hi Emily!" Hannah sing-songed as Emily Johansson appeared wrapping her arms around James neck.

"Shall we go?" she asked smiling.

"Sure." James shrugged her off and led the way out of the Hall.

"This is a bit of a mess!" Carol simpered.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Oh c'mon we all know Lily and James are meant for each other. The passion between the two had this morning."

"They were fighting!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes, but there was so much passion for each other rippling underneath the surface. They're just as annoyed with their situation as we are." Felicity explained.

"How do you know?" Peter queried thoughtfully.

"Because we know Lily," Hannah rolled her eyes, "We've never seen her this angry at James. She's fallen for him-bad."

"What! You mean to say Lily loves James?" Sirius spat.

"Not just loves James, she's in love with James."

"There's a difference?"

"Oh my naïve Sirius Black, there's a huge difference! Love is affection for another; _in love_ is when you breathe for that person." Said Hannah tiredly as the six of them rose ready to travel to Hogsmeade.

"So where do you want to go today?" Chad asked Lily once they'd reached the pretty town of Hogsmeade.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know, how about Honeydukes?" she suggested. Chad grinned.

"Bit of a sweet tooth?" he asked and she smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Maybe just a little," she answered as they strode into the already packed store. Lily's mind was elsewhere as they strode through the aisles of Acid Pops and Exploding Fancies. She looked to Chad as he was buying sweets at the counter. Sure he was cute and charming, but he wasn't the man she wanted to be spending her Hogsmeade trip with.

"James are you okay?" Emily asked concerned. James was in a similar situation in The Three Broomsticks with Emily. All day he had been looking for Lily and her flaming red hair. He had spotted her once coming out of Honeydukes happily opening a chocolate rose Chad had bought her.

He looked to Emily, "Sure." He said not too convincingly.

"Are you positive? You just seem distant."

"What are you talking about I'm right here," he joked lamely. Emily laughed a little too enthusiastically. James rolled his eyes; truth be told Emily was fun at times but he missed Lily. He missed his serious talks with her and their conversations.

I wonder if she misses me? He thought to himself. After seeing her coming out of Honeydukes he decided, probably not.

That night James sat by himself in the Head's Common Room reading the latest book about Quidditch. Lily was not yet back from dinner. He had seen her sitting at the Ravenclaw table joking with Chad and his friends and had felt an anger surge up inside of him. To add to that Emily was not talking to him. At the end of the day he had walked her to Gryffindor Tower.

"Thanks for today, I had a great time," James said breaking the silence that had prevailed for the better part of the day.

"Oh don't lie James, it was a rotten day." She snapped at him. "You didn't want to be with me."

James was taken back, "Yes I did." He defended and Emily had rolled her eyes.

"Don't take me for a fool!" she had erupted, "You wanted to spend the day with perfect Lily Evans! Not me! I'm wasting my time with you!" Emily had then turned and stormed through the portrait hole and the Fat Lady had turned to him.

"She's got a point you know,"

"Oh just shut up!" James had spat stalking off.

Now that he had time he knew Emily was right. He has wanted to spend the day with Emily and had regretted yelling at her before Chad has asked her to Hogsmeade. He knew in his heart they would have made up and may even have gone on a date. Instead he had been a bullying toe rag and she had gone with Chad.

His thoughts were interrupted as Lily came through the portrait hole calling over her shoulder, "Good night Chad!" She turned to see him sitting there, and then without so much as a word walked straight into her room and shut the door. She returned a moment later with her bathrobe and towel and went to enter their bathroom.

"Don't forget we have patrol," James reminded.

"Whatever," Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Oh don't be like that Lils," he said getting out of his chair. He was tired of fighting with her. Her open hostility was draining and he wanted the Lily he loved back.

"Like what Potter?" she emphasized his last name.

"All angry at me," he shrugged simply.

"Excuse me? You're the one who started this! Biting me head off and then kissing Emily!"

"What about you running away and then pretending nothing had happened! That hurt!" he exploded.

"I didn't know how to react!" she yelled rounding on him. "Just when I start to think there's something between us you kiss someone else!"

"Well you said yes to Chad!"

"Only because you were angry with me!" she defended.

"Yeah right I saw you today. You were all over him giggling. Don't play with me Lily," he said going onto the offensive.

"Play with you! You play with me! Always asking me out and teasing me! How the hell am I supposed to know it was the real thing!"

They were inches apart and suddenly without knowing what he was doing James pulled her face to him and embraced her passionately. He felt Lily hesitate but then she dropped her bag and he dropped his book and he felt her hands run up his back and to his neck where her fingers entwined themselves in his hair. He brought her body tightly up against his responding to the passionate urgency he felt in her. When they parted he again felt her trembling in his wake.

"Try and tell me you didn't feel that," he whispered, "try and tell me that wasn't real." Lily shook her head.

"I'm so sorry James," she apologized tears welling up in her eyes. He put a finger to her lips.

"Don't ever be sorry, nothing you could do or say would ever stop me from loving you." Lily nodded and he leaned forward and planted a reassuring kiss on her lips and held her. When she had stopped trembling he pulled away from her a bit and grinned, "So how about that shower?"

A/N Ahahahha! Hope you guys liked it! I personally love this chapter cos it sort of brings out that passion that Lily and James have for each other, I mean it's a fighting passion but I love it!

Please REVIEW!

Love Lillikins!


End file.
